1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an input power measuring device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of flash memories (e.g., NAND memories), some attempts have been made to use these flash memories as data storage devices. One form of the data storage devices using NAND flash memories is referred as solid state drives (SSDs). In order to ensure reliability of the SSDs, a measurement for the input power of the SSDs is required. However, it is difficult to measure the input power of an SSD inserted into a dual inline memory module (DIMM) socket in a motherboard. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.